A Busy Day For A Nephilim
by forensicduck
Summary: Kat and Dante inadvertently share a bed.


**Title: A Busy Day For A Nephilim  
Summary: Kat and Dante inadvertently share a bed.  
Author's Note: Takes place after the end of DmC. I don't like them together. I _l o v e_ them together. I want them to make a million cute little human/demon/angel babies.**

* * *

'Ugh.' Kat couldn't help but groan, even though she did her best not to move her body even an inch. There was a sharp, penetrating pain that pierced through her shoulder constantly and Kat often found herself wondering why her body wouldn't give her mercy and just pass out.

She was lying on Dante's bed – which she hoped to God, he had cleaned the sheets of – with the television playing softly in the background.

Her eyes were focused on the screen, but her interest was long gone. There was a sappy romantic action movie on television. The female lead had just kissed the male lead for rescuing her from a crowd of mercenaries. "You're so brave. And kind. You're perfect." She had said, causing Kat to roll her eyes and look for the remote.

Since the remote was all the way on the sidetable (she was not able to reach it without stretching her arm and stretching her arm was literally the last thing she wanted to do), Kat just let her gaze fall on the pixels of the screen and the way it occasionally flickered to black-and-white after a few minutes.

There was a knock on the door, and a slight creaky noise indicated that the person was about to step in.

'Dante?' she asked, her voice sounding weaker than she wished. But she was in no condition to act strong. The day has been long, both physically and emotionally. Although, she did have to admit that losing Vergil was more painful than Mundus' torture. She was, in a way, used to that kind of torture. When she sat there in that chair, her hands tied behind her back while the demons had their way with her, she'd just close her eyes fiercely, her mind forcing her back to memories of her foster father.

Her eyes were overcome with sadness as she recalled today's events, and Dante must've noticed, because he was quick to take a few more steps in her direction. 'It's been a long day. You should get some sleep.'

She found herself nodding, knowing that he was right, but instead, her gaze turned back to the television screen.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, unlike him. Or, better said, unlike the Dante Kat thought he was. She never would have guessed he was the kind of guy to bring her chicken soup, be at a loss of words or blush when she looked at him for a second too long.

Then again, maybe he wasn't.

Maybe she just brought out that side of him.

As soon as that thought entered her mind, she shrugged it off. She figured she was just overthinking things. She did only know Dante for a few days. An awful lot had happened between now and when they first met, but still… mere days are mere days.

'What are you watching?' She heard him ask.

'Nothing important. I'm just… trying to distract myself I guess.'

A silence stretched between them until it was interrupted by a loud growl that came from the pit of her stomach. She instantly glared down, as if to hush it like a mother would hush her child.

'Oh.' Dante let out a soft chuckle. 'That's why I'm here.'

She turned to look back at him, and finally noticed the can of soup he was holding in his hand all this time. She opened her mouth, ready to reject it, insisting that she was fine, but Dante would have none of it. Surprising her, he sat down on the side of her – well, his – bed and offered her the can. She noticed the steam rising up from it and the smell of chicken soup tickled her senses.

'You should eat a little something. I'm not much of a cook, but this isn't bad stuff, I promise.'

Kat considered it for a moment. Her eyes went up to meet his gaze and that's when she decided to accept the soup. Maybe it was just the hunger speaking, or maybe it was the way she could swear to see beyond his tough exterior in that moment, but she ate.

He watched her take a couple of bites and smiled when her eyes gave away the fact that she was enjoying the soup. He had no intention to leave her though, and a part of her didn't mind. Instead, he just swung both his legs up on the bed and settled himself firmly up against the back of the bed, eyes now upon the television.

Kat paused in between her bites, taking in the moment. There was a strange sense of normalcy that now hung in the air, like he wasn't a demon-angel hybrid whose routine days often ended in demon bloodshed, and she wasn't a witch plagued by nightmares which she escaped by exiting the earthly realm and wandering aimlessly in limbo. No, she felt like she was just Kat, a woman who got struck by an unfortunate physical inconvenience and he was Dante, a caring guy who somehow took it upon him to look after her every need.

'Heh.'

She heard him chuckle softly and she looked to her side. A small smile was playing on his lips. 'What?'

'It's funny.' He said after a long moment. 'It's almost like we're just a man and a woman watching a movie. Not, you know, fighting hordes of _fucking_ demons.'

She smiled at that. 'It's something you do, Dante. I just-'

He looked at her intensely. 'You save my life over and over again. If it weren't for you…' Dante's voice trailed off, and so did his eyes. 'I don't know.'

She continues watching – scrutinizing – him and she realizes that his eyelids occasionally crash down, along with his head wobbling ever so slightly.

It was a long day for the both of them, but mostly for him. It's not really an average day for someone to locate and kill a demon god, fight off your own brother and survive through an army of escaped demons just to get to a safe place for resting. (It was not really a safe place, but it was a trailer with a bed that Dante considered his home, so Kat wouldn't complain.)

'Dante…' Kat softly nudged him against the shoulder. He blinked rapidly a few times, shaking his head fiercely in an attempt to stay awake.

She grinned at that, placing her can of soup on a cheap-looking chair next to her. 'I think you're the one who needs to sleep. After all, I don't think the demons will let us off that easily tomorrow.'

He eyed her with a tired look plastered on his face, but he refused to give in.

Maybe it was time for her to go to sleep as well.

Kat considered the thought. Dante was looking way too tired, but if she asked him, he would throw a coat on the floor and sleep there. And she could barely move, there was no way she could leave the bed.

It left her with just one option.

'Dante, just go to sl-'

Her voice stopped abruptly when her eyes fell on the sight of Dante sound asleep, snoring slightly. His eyes were shut and he was looking remarkably at peace for a nephilim lost in a world of chaos.

_'You are Dante. Nothing more, nothing less.'_

Her own voice echoes through her mind and she can't help but take a mental picture of him before she tears her eyes away from the vigilante and her own weariness starts to overpower her.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think. I wasn't too sure if I was going to write more after this. I think it would definitely be interesting to get into the story after this what with limbo collapsing into the real world, demons possibly attacking humans and Kat and Dante maybe recruiting some sort of human army to help him out because the amount of demons is just crazy, I don't know, I'm just writing this as the thoughts enter my mind.**


End file.
